fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jinshu Orion
Jin Orion ''(折尾ぬ・チヌ, Chin Orion) is a Mage of the Nemean Claw Guild, and a Dragon Slayer, as well as the main protagonist of 'Fairy Tail: Hunters. As a young lad, Jin lived a happy life with his parents as residence of Dust Village in the middle of the Kafto Desert. However, this happiness soon ended with the two, along with his entire village was wiped out, leaving him as the only survivor. Having nowhere to go back to, Jin wandered the desert for days until he finally collapsed in the middle of nowhere, only to wake up in the presence of a fabled Sand Dragon. Initially terrified of the Dragon, Jin soon realized that if he wanted to survive, he had to stay with him. Erimos in turn, taught the boy how to read, write, properly speak, and how to utilize the legendary Sand Dragon Slayer Magic, and Jin himself ended up loving Erimos. Several years later, the dragon, left a now well trained Jin alone. A few years after this, Jin departed from his then home, and traveled Earth Land to learn new things, get stronger, and find a new home. After traveling, Jin came to find Ladon Claw and joined the guild. Soon after, he made multiple friends, and found a new family. Since then, Jin became stronger, and gained a reputation for numerous destructive outcomes from missions. Despite this, he also became known for accomplishing his missions, through and through, despite his destructive tendencies. Although, seemingly, wherever Jin and his Team goes, disaster soon follows. Over the duration of years of numerous destructive actions, Jin eventually received given two epithets. The first, '''The Sandstorm of the Blazing Desert (灼熱の砂漠の砂嵐, Shakunetsu no Sabaku no Sunaarashi), is the more infamous, and known title out of the two. The epithet itself refers to Jin's powers and destructive tendencies. The second, and the lesser known one among the public, is Skink (トカゲ, Tokage), which refers to his magic as well, though on a lesser scale, due to a Skink being a burrowing Lizard, and some known types are known to burrow in sand. Due to this, the moniker was intended to be a derogatory name, however, among the Guild, Jin is referred to as "Skink". Appearance Personality History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Ways of Combat Hand-to-Hand Combat- Physical Attributes Superhuman Strength and Durability- Superhuman Speed and Agility- Superhuman Senses- Magical Abilities Vast Magical Power- *'Magical Aura'- Sand Dragon Slayer Magic Sand Dragon Slayer Magic ''(嵐の滅竜魔法 Suna no Metsuryū Mahō)'' is a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that grants Knave various characteristics that are typical of a Suna Dragon: lungs capable of producing destructive storms of sand, scales which grant defense in even the most harsh of deserts, and talons which produce and manipulate sand as if it were a toy. As such, Jin is able to produce vast amounts of sand from his body person, and is also capable of utilizing it in hand to hand combat to enhance the power of his strikes, or use it for other offensive and or defensive purposes. Though normally, sand would not be considered dangerous, the sand of which Jin can produce is not only gritty and strong, but also hot. Not only that, but he can release it from his lungs like a raging sandstorm, thus making this magic very dangerous, and is capable of barreling through even the strongest of defenses Jin utilizes his magic properly. Like most Dragon Slayers, Jin is also able to consume his element of sand in order to restore his physical and magical stamina alike. Due to this, Jin can destroy minerals such as rock and granite, to create sand on the spot to which he can consume, though as such, the healing effect is weaker than if he were to eat naturally formed sand. Also like most Dragon Slayers, Jin cannot eat his own magic, and cannot consume sand produced mages who are either stronger than him, or sand based magic which are stronger than his own (an example could be Sand God Slayer Magic). Though, it is not impossible to consume their magic. In order to achieve this, Jin would have to either find a way to rise to their level, or beat them down to his, and survive long enough to do so. Albeit through another, risky method, would be emptying his own magic supply, making room for that magic and consuming it. Basic Spells *'Sand Dragon's Roar '(砂竜の咆哮, Saryū no Hōkō)- Jin takes a deep breath, inhaling large amounts of sand within his mouth, only to release it in the direction of the foe, sending a hot destructive sandstorm toward them. This attack although basic, is easy to use, and quite destructive. The likes of which can do quite an amount of detrimental damage to the opponent, due to the force of impact, the heat, and the tearing, and destructive power of the sandstorm. This technique has enough power behind it to blow it's unfortunate foe backward as far as the wave can take it, or grinding them down into nothing left. This technique also has the great capability and power to destroy materials and things stronger than it. Despite this, higher grade foes can counter the technique, and some can simply stop it outright, from whether it be from a weapon, their bare hands, or magic. Advanced Spells Drive Dragon Force Sand Magic Basic Spells Advanced Spells Quotes Trivia *Jin's appearance is based off of a man named Slay/Sorey from a series/game called Tales of Zestiria (Thats all I really know given I found his photo on a random site..) Category:Rukiryo Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Ladon Claw Mage